memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Santa Claus
Many believe this tradition to have started with a catholic saint. Santa Clause thus becomes a religious figure. – AT2Howell 15:43, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :That's nice, but is it relevant to how the character is referenced in Star Trek. If the reference is to the Snata Cluas of modern popular culture then the fact the character may have been developed from an older catholic saint is irrelevant. --8of5 16:04, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Zeus is a Being. He is also listed as religious because of the polytheistic history he had on Earth, and he is also listed as mythological even though he exists. How is Santa Clause any different? Zeus claims to be Santa Clause, but to what end? Was he St. Nick? – AT2Howell 16:13, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Well that is exactly the point, if all that the reference states is that he claimed to be Santa Claus, then he is referring to Santa Claus, not the possible origins of the Santa Claus character, just Santa Claus. --8of5 16:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Over and again, Zeus shows up in Earth mythology as the most important god. Could it not be argued that his manifestation of Santa Claus proves that the big man in red was the most popular god of the 20th century? I believe the "Boondocks" christmas episode covered this nicely. – AT2Howell 16:26, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I don't know what Boondocks is, frankly I don’t care, because, over and again, this database is about Star Trek, and only what Star Trek provides to us about any given subject. --8of5 16:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) What exactly is the point of contention here? Whether Santa Claus qualifies as a religiois figure as opposed to a merely mythological one?--Emperorkalan 16:58, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :(following up)I'm not familiar with any church with Santa Claus as a patron saint, but there are many for Saint Nicolas (allowing for variations in spelling). As far as this debate goes (assuming I've read it right), Saint Nicolas would qualify as the religious figure and persona of Santa Claus/Father Christmas/"ol' St. Nick"/Kris Kringle as the mythological figure.--Emperorkalan 17:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::of course, Santa Claus was implied to exist as a character in an issue of DC's TNG miniseries in 1988 -- he feeds off energy generated of belief in the Christmas spirit!. -- Captain MKB 17:11, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sort of one of those "Day of the Dove" critters, with a different appetite?--Emperorkalan 18:46, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Lol, really? Wow, I'm gunna have to dig out that omnibus book... :P The debate was more how relevant the Saint Nicholas back-story of the current Santa Claus figure is to this article. Because if the sources are only referring to the current popular culture figure of Santa Claus then St. Nick is not relevant o this article. --8of5 17:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Just in terms of the description "mythological/religious/folk/commercial" -- this is not good descriptive writing -- try taking up two or three sentences to explain what you mean by this, because it isn't exactly clear when you bunch everything into a list.. -- Captain MKB 18:38, 7 January 2008 (UTC)